Ace Attorney Generations: Clay Justice
Ace Attorney Generations is a compilation consisting of the seventh, eighth, and ninth installments in the Ace Attorney series. The games feature a new protagonist, Clay Justice, who begins his law career 25 years after the events of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice. Story Episodes (AAG: Clay Justice) * A New Turnabout - Clay's friend, who works at her family's restaurant as a bartender, is accused of killing a regular customer. With his shiny new attorney's badge on his lapel as well as his mother, Athena Cykes, by his side, Clay rushes to her defense. * Turnabout All-Stars - During an annual cheerleading competition, one of the coaches for Soaring Spirits is found dead. Clay's sister, Maria Justice, is arrested on suspicion of her murder, but Clay decides to take up her defense. The case is brought to the attention of elite prosecutor Ryan Blackquill, whose reputation has earned him the moniker of the "Quick-Draw Prosecutor"... New Characters * Clay Justice (王泥喜　大介, Daisuke Odoroki) - The only son of defense attorneys Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes. After studying under his father for three years in the Kingdom of Khura'in, he has returned to the US to start his career. Clay's full name is "Clay Terran Dhurke Jove Simon Phoenix Justice." * Percy Wright (成歩堂　龍太, Ryūta Naruhodō) - The only son of veteran defense attorney Phoenix Wright, and Kurain Channeling Technique Master Maya Fey. A full-time law student, he serves as Clay's partner in court. Due to him being a descendant of Ami Fey, Percy has the ability to see Psyche-Locks without the need for a physical Magatama. * Maria Justice (王泥喜　真理野, Mariya Odoroki) - Clay's younger sister and a part-time cheerleader who serves as Clay's partner during investigations. * Ryan Blackquill (夕神　蓮, Ren Yūgami) - The oldest child of Chief Prosecutor Simon Blackquill. His reputation and fast reasoning skills have earned him the nickname of the "Quick-Draw Prosecutor". Recurring * Keira Justice (王泥喜　愛子, Aiko Odoroki) - Maria's twin sister and a teacher at the Mystic Lotus Oriental Dance Company. She is married to the lead guitarist for the Khura'inese alternative rock band "One Shot One Kill", Shigai R. Keh'l. * Shigai Keh'l - Keira's husband, and Clay's brother-in-law. A young musician, he is a solo artist as well as the lead guitarist and co-founder of the Khura'inese alternative rock band "One Shot One Kill". Whenever he is not working on his music, he helps out Apollo at his law office. His father was a prosecutor. Gallery Character art Clay (25).png|Clay Percy Wright.png|Percy Maria (19).png|Maria Age 25.png|Ryan Keira_Justice.png|Keira Shigai_Keh'l_V2.png|Shigai Voice Cast Main Characters * Clay Justice: Akira Ishida (JP), Xander Mobus (EN) * Percy Wright: Hiro Shimono (JP), Sam Riegel (EN) * Maria Justice: Shino Shimoji (JP), Erika Harlacher (EN) * Ryan Blackquill: Jun Fukuyama (JP), Adam Howden (EN) Recurring * Elisanne Green: Megumi Toyoguchi (JP), Laura Post (EN) * Keira Justice: Shino Shimoji (JP), Eden Riegel (EN) * Ohri Ahn'tal: Aoi Yuki (JP), Cassandra Lee Morris (EN) * Shigai Keh'l: Yuichi Nakamura (JP), Matt Mercer (EN)